mega64fandomcom-20200215-history
Same old Sh** - The New Game Developers Tool
Cast *'Rocco Botte' *'Derrick Acosta' *'Shawn Chatfield' 'Transcript' Shawn: Hey there developers. Have you heard the news about video games lately. See glitters coming out and there are alot have been rated. And if you're like me you're worried about the how you keep up alot of competition. Well, worry no longer. Introducing Same old Sh**.thumb|400px|right (Wow nice name of the tool for the developers) Rocco(Voice): Same old Sh**. On Screen Text: A cartridge with a title Same old Sh**. Rocco(Voice): The New Game Developement Tool. On Screen Text: '''The New Game Developement Tool. '''Rocco(Voice): That makes super easy to convert a classic original game. On Screen Text: '''Painless Sequel Processor. '''Rocco(Voice): Into a quick cost ufficient sequel. On Screen Text: Quick Sequel. Quick Cash. Derrick: '''As a developer for a successful game. '''On Screen Text: Developer Testimonial. Valve Software. Derrick: '''I could tell you how hard it is to come up with downloadable content that the fans are gonna like. But using the Same old Sh** Technology. '''On Screen Text: '''Same old Sh**. How it works. '''Derrick: I realized I don't have to come up with a new content. I can literally take this same hit game. On Screen Text: -Use a previous game. Derrick: Change a couple of costume. On Screen Text: -Change a few costume colors. Derrick: Add a numeral 2 to the title. On Screen Text: -Add a "2" Derrick: And market it as a sequel. On Screen Text: '-It's a sequel. '''Derrick: '''Thanks to the Same old Sh**. Developers never have to work hard ever again. Hahahahaha. '''On Screen Text: '''Left 4 Dead 2. '''On Screen Text: '"Gamer" Testimonial. '''Rocco: '''There's black people in the game now. '''Rocco: Now that's a sequel. (Hey Shawn you playin football. Oh wait a minute basketball. No, basketfootball!) Rocco(Voice): '''Same old Sh** was seen in amounts at E3 2009. '''On Screen Text: As seen at E3 2009. Rocco(Voice): '''And endorsed by such prominent companies as. '''On Screen Text: Endorsed by Major Companies. Rocco(Voice): '''Valve. '''On Screen Text: Valve logo. Rocco(Voice): '''Bungie. '''On Screen Text: '''Bungie logo. '''Rocco(Voice): '''Sega. '''On Screen Text: '''Sega logo. '''Rocco(Voice): '''And Papa John's. '''On Screen Text: '''Papa John's logo. '''Rocco(Voice): '''Futurama. '''On Screen Text: Futurama logo. "Gamer" Testimonial. Rocco: You mean I can pay six times more for a math pack. Ha that's a sequel for me. (What the?! Shawn you're a perv man!) Rocco(Voice): Side effects of Same old Sh** include loss of imagination. On Screen Text: '''Side Effects Include: -Loss of imagination. '''Rocco(Voice): Devaluation of the Original Franchise. On Screen Text: -Devaluation of Original Franchise. Rocco(Voice): '''Alienation of fans. '''On Screen Text: Alienation of Fans. Rocco(Voice): And extreme regret suicidal tendencies. On Screen Text: '''-Extreme Regret Suicidal Tendencies. Consult a Doctor. '''Shawn: '''Thanks to Same old Sh**. I never have to be creative again. '''Rocco(Voice): '''Same old Sh** is available everywhere and look for plenty of it's sued. '''On Screen Text: '''On all game platforms. '''Rocco(Voice): '''Entitles like Left 4 Dead 2. '''On Screen Text: Left 4 Dead 2. Rocco(Voice): '''Halo ODST. '''On Screen Text: '''Halo ODST. '''Rocco(Voice): The Sims 3. On Screen Text: '''The Sims 3. '''Rocco(Voice): '''Any version of Guitar Hero. '''On Screen Text: '''Any version of Guitar Hero at this point. '''Rocco(Voice): '''And Super Mario Galaxy 2. '''On Screen Text: '''Super Mario Galaxy 2. '''Shawn: Oh man. (Did Shawn fell?) Category:Skits Category:IGN Videos